Healing Touch
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RobertKai] Robert has a severe headache, which is worsen by the fact that he hasn’t got his pain killers. But after an encounter with the Beyblading enigma, he might not need them ever again.


Title: Healing Touch  
Summary: Robert has a severe headache, which is worsen by the fact that he hasn't got his pain killers. But after an encounter with the Beyblading enigma, he might not need them ever again.  
Pairings: Robert/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Pointless Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. If I did, I wouldn't be working anymore and I would be holidaying on a tropical island somewhere.

This is my first Robert/Kai! Dedicated to Jaheira100 who asked if I could do one. I think Nienna also asked if I would do one, so here we are. I wanted to make a short mini series, but ended up doing a cute, fluffy oneshot. I hope you all enjoy my first Robert/Kai fic. And here's hoping it won't be the last.

* * *

Robert rubs his eyes harshly and stares at the endless maze of greenery before him. He had arrived in Japan a mere two days ago and he was at a lost of what to do. He had a rather important meeting with the BBA about the new world tournament, regarding which countries should have the honor of hosting a part of the tournament. And of course, Germany was chosen, Berlin to be more precise.

Robert breathes deeply through his nose, in an attempt to sooth his aching head. He is currently suffering from an intense headache that doesn't seem to want to leave. He is often on the receiving end of these headaches and out of trail and error, has finally found the correct and only type of pill that can reduce the pain. But unfortunately, he hasn't got any with him and he's certain they don't sell them in Japan.

Japan, Robert muse, is certainly different than it is in his home country Germany. The culture is different. The atmosphere is different. People even regarded him differently. Though, one must assume, the Japanese have no idea how ungodly rich Robert is. Which is something Robert is grateful for. He hates being treated with caution and fake politeness. The way people pretend to be your best friend, and then stab you in the back when one is not looking.

Sighing softly, feeling drain from the headache, Robert lowers his tall frame onto a secluded park bench and leans his head back with his eyes close. He brow is furrowed with discomfort, the blood pulsing in his ears. He wants nothing more than for this headache to leave him. But it seems that this near migraine has grown fond of him and wishes to stay for a while.

Robert leans forward to rest his forehead in his hands. He drew in a few deep breathes, but then, from the silence he heard the very faint patter of footsteps. And they seem to be drawing closer. Straightening his form, Robert sits straight in his seat and watches, waiting to see who was coming.

After a few moment, the figure of a very familiar dual hair Russian appears, gliding his way on the stone path way, his eyes closed as he effortlessly maneuvers his way around any obstacles that appeared in his way. As he drew closer, his eyes seem to blink open, as if realizing there was someone watching him. He tilts his head to the side, his beautiful exotic eyes holding a hint of confusion before recognition appears. "Robert?" Kai asks softly with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Robert too smiles softly as the younger teen increases his speed a little to reach his side. "Kai," Robert says. "It's good to see you again."

"And you as well," Kai replies as he curls a strand of hair behind his ear and takes a seat next to him. "Are you here regarding the next tournament as well?"

Robert nods and relaxes his posture, slouching in his seat. For the few years that he has come to know Kai, he has learnt that there is no point pretending to be someone else for he sees right through it. And there is no point in lying to him either, as he can see the truth anyway. It's easy to be one's self around the youth. He emits this soothing presence. He has no idea that he is doing it, but Kai has the unique ability to get anyone to spill there deepest, darkest secrets to him. One must find it easy to do so for they know, he would never tell anyone. He has never been the one to gossip.

"So Germany is also included in this years tournament?" Kai asks.

Robert nods again. "Yes, that's right. I assume Russia is too?"

"Oh yes," Kai nods again. "They wish to include countries that have not been involved previously. They have so many contenders now they are not sure who to pick."

"I gather they wish for the publicity more than anything."

Once again Kai nods, his stormy gray bangs dancing about before his eyes with the gentle movement. "Absolutely. There is no other reason to do so."

Robert chuckles, then he grimaces his fingers moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. His headache had dropped slightly since the blading enigma had made an appearance, but it seems to have returned with a vengeance now.

"What is it?" Kai asks from his seat next to him, concern abundant in his unique eyes.

Robert manages a small smile, but it falters slightly. "Nothing."

"No," Kai shakes his head and leans over to look him in the eyes. "You've got a headache."

"It's nothing," Robert tries again to convince him, even though he knows it would be a waste of time doing so. Regardless that he doesn't have to hide from Kai, he still has his pride about admitting there is anything wrong.

Kai sighs and raises to his feet. He walks around to stand behind the bench and ultimately behind Robert. "Keep still."

Robert blinks, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Keep still," Kai softly orders, his fingers moving up to rest on his temples. "I want to try something."

"What are you doing?" Robert asks, sitting ridged for a moment.

Kai says nothing as he massages Robert's temples in small circular motions with his fingers. After a moment his fingers left his temples and ran into his hair line. "Is that any better?"

Robert blinks again, amazed that his headache seemed to have disappeared as soon as Kai placed his fingers on his temples. "Much better. How did you do that?"

"I've lived with Tyson for three years," Kai replies smiling down at him as Robert leans his head back to look up at him. "I had to do something to get rid of all those headaches I get because of him."

Keeping his fingers smooth and soft, but at the same time firm and précised, Kai continues with his healing touches. After a moment Robert closes his eyes and relaxes to the touch.

"Robert?" Came Kai's soothing voice. "I'm worried about you."

Robert opens his eyes to gaze up in query at the young Phoenix. "Worried?"

"Over the years that we have known each other, I feel as though I know you quite well," Kai says, keeping his voice soft as not to agitate Robert's headache further. "And I've noticed that you hold very little regard to your own health."

"Kai…" Robert sighs, his eyes softening.

"I see that you are very tired, even though you hide it well," Kai continues to speak, his fingers not once faltering.

Robert sighs again and closes his eyes. Yes, it's true. He has been feeling uncharacteristically tired lately. The pressure of keeping his family happy, keeping his up with his family reputation has drained him. And as of late he has been toying with the idea of packing up and getting away from it all for a while.

"That's better," Kai says suddenly. Robert opens his eyes to see Kai smiling gently at him again. "You're not hiding anymore."

Robert remains silent for a moment, then he too smiles. "Thank you," He says, gratitude evident in his voice. He then gently takes one of Kai's hands in his own and pulls him forward as he tilts his head to the side to kiss him on the cheek. As he pulls back he notices that Kai was blushing and his eyes hold a hint of surprise to them. "I like not having to hide anymore."

Kai blinks cutely as Robert sits forward, his eyes gazing out at the greenery before him. His eyes held this contentment about then, his headache gone. After a moment of silence, he is slightly startled when he feels two lithe arms wrap around neck from the back and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"I'm getting tired of things too," Kai whispers in his ear. "How about we go somewhere alone just so we can be ourselves?"

Robert smiles again. He gently removes himself from Kai's arms, only to take his hand and pull him around to stand in front of him. Then, surprising the teen, he pulls the enigma into his lap, holding him close. "I was just thinking the same thing," he whispers into his ear.

He wraps his arms tighter around the Phoenix when he felt him relax against him. Kai pulls back slightly to frame Robert's face in his hands, before slipping his eyes close and places his lips timidly against Robert's. Robert took the incentive and presses a little harder, his tongue gently licking Kai's bottom lip before slipping inside, drawing a gasp from the teen on his lap. The kiss had started off as sweet, but it soon turns passionate as their tongues move other each others, losing themselves in the pleasure, for once not caring if anyone was watching.

The kiss ended when they pulled apart for air. Kai rests his head on Robert's shoulder, snuggling against him, one of his hands running through the royal purple strands again.

"I know you're headache is gone," Kai whispers. "But I just want to make sure."

Robert smiles and kisses him gently again. From this moment onwards, he will no longer be needing those headache pills.

* * *

Yay! Done. Robert/Kai is a very adorable pairing, isn't it? There's a lot of adorable pairings out there. It's a shame there's only a limited amount of fics of them (broods). Well, anyway, I'm hoping to do a Rick/Kai oneshot soon. I have some sort of an idea in this crazy little head of mine, so lets see where it takes me. Hopefully I'll have it up tomorrow.

Please read and review.


End file.
